


From Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian

by FreeMindandSoul



Category: Founder of Diabolism, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Großmeister des dämonischen Pfades, MODAOZUSHI, Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Don't copy to another side, M/M, WangXian, nostalgic, romantic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 20:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul
Summary: Happy Birthday, my dearly beloved Grandmaster!Have you heard? Your husband loves you so much! Please read his letters, which he has written over the years and hidden from the public! They are all addressed to you!PS: Maybe I will write more episodes, then under the title "Hanguang-Jun's Letters"This is my own english version of my german birthday story!Thank you iarrod for talking to me, when i was crying on Twitter because i didn't know what to write!!!https://archiveofourown.org/users/iarrod/pseuds/iarrod





	From Lan Wangji to Wei Wuxian

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Von Lan Wangji an Wei Wuxian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230027) by [FreeMindandSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeMindandSoul/pseuds/FreeMindandSoul). 

> Listen to WangXian:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PJvGRb3TkM8

The sun set behind the mountains of the cloud recesses, the wind freshened up a bit. The rabbits in the meadow cuddled closer. The air smelled of herbs and hay. The students completed their training, cleaned up, and went back to their rooms. Everyone was hungry. They talked in muffled voices and tried quite hard not to cause any commotion.

A bit off the beaten track, was the jingshi. Candles and oil lamps bathed the room in soft light and sometimes the rustling of paper and brush could be heard. Sandalwood scent filled the room like a breeze, caressing Wei Wuxian's nose making him smile. Involuntarily, he took a deeper breath, set his brush, which he had used to correct the Lan students' journals, aside and looked up. Lan Wangji sat on the other side of the table. Upright and dignified, as always. He put a journal on the „Done“- Stack and took the last one. Wei Wuxian perceived Lan Wangji´s gaze wandering over his pen, strolling along the table until their eyes met.

"Lan Zhan, I'm done fixing the boys' night hunting notes. What about you?"

"Mn. Give me a few more minutes."

"Okay!"

Wei Wuxian smiled, grabbed a small pitcher Emperor‘s Smile, poured himself a drink and sniffed it with delight before he emptied it. Lan Wangji could literally see a smile spread over his own face as he noticed Wei Wuxian's nose wiggle up and down, resembling a rabbit‘s. Lan Wangji almost broke his brush. He swiftly looked somewhere else. Somehow he had to finish this last journal. After all, today was a very special day, and not even Lan Qiren objected when Lan Wangji asked to take the day off. The only condition was to correct the journals.

Meanwhile, Wei Wuxian had opened the second pitcher. This time he sniffed at the pitcher, took the paper seal, turned it back and forth in his hand and finally looked up radiantly:  
"Lan, Zhan, Lan Zhan, look!"  
"..."  
"Lan Zhan, look!"  
"Mn."

Wei Wuxian had skilfully folded a crane from the pitcher's lid paper and pushed it gently over to Lan Wangji. Meanwhile he finished the rest of the wine.

Lan Wangji hesitated for a while, then he carefully reached out to take the paper crane. His fingertips gently touched the paper, stroking the folded body. Afterwards he took the figure and put it on his palm examinig it closer. Wei Wuxian's handiwork in the literal sense. Lan Wangji lowered his eyes as his heart skipped a beat and he feverishly wondered where he could safely accommodate this work of art. After memorizing each edge and fold of the paper crane, he looked up again.

Wei Wuxian had his arms crossed on the table, his head on top, his eyes closed, his breath deep and steady.

"..."

Lan Wangji looked at his husband´s peaceful slumber. His words barely audible:

"Wei Ying."

No reaction. Lan Wangji rose slowly, the paper crane still in hand. He placed it next to his zither, then took his outer robe and covered his husband with it. Wei Wuxian snuggled deeper into the warmth that reached even into his dreams. Lan Wangji brushed another unruly streak off his face and kissed his hair.

He put new sandalwood incense into the jar, picked up the journals, and made his way out. He still had to get something. Something important. He whispered:

"See you soon."

Lan Wangji left the jingshi, put the corrected journals in the classroom and hurried over to the Library Pavilion. Fortunately, no one noticed him running with sleeves and hair fluttering, atop the covered corridors of the cloud recesses. A little ashamed, he thought to himself, 'Ridiculous.'

Lan Wangji entered the silent Library Pavilion and headed directly into the "forbidden" section where the Lan Sect kept its secret knowledge. He ignored the front rows of the shelves. His heart was thumping and his hands clenched slightly.

He was looking for old records. His old records, quiet regularly recorded for more than 13 years. 'Where is it?' He thought. Finally he stopped in front of a rather unimpressive mahogany shelf and slowly went to his knees.

A box of polished pine wood, decorated with dainty gold leaf inlays that looked like floating clouds in the wind, was placed under the shelf. Lan Wangji took it out. A fine layer of dust was atop. He looked once to the left, once to the right then blew firm across the surface and wiped it with his sleeve. The gold leaf shimmered auspiciously in the room´s twilight. The warm glow mirrored in Lan Wangji's eyes as he thought, 'He'll be pleased.' In a calm mood he left the pavilion.

Lan Wangji returned to the jingshi. He let out a slight gasp, relieved to find his husband still asleep. Of course Wei Wuxian had rolled around in his sleep now, arms and legs stretched out. Naturely he had lost Lan Wangji's robe along the way.

Lan Wangji shook his head, curled his lips amused by the view. He placed the box on the table and covered his husband again. Then he sat down at the desk, opened the box with a small tin key, and took out the letters kept inside.

There were a lot ... really a lot. In the past he had wrote about anything: events, feelings, social developments, about his mistakes and successes. Thoughts about the other sects, on friends and family, on the living and ... the dead. As he studied the letters, he stopped suddenly. He grew warmer and even his earlobes started to glow. A barely perceptible sigh escaped him. He found the letter, or rather a diary entry in letter form. His most personal, maybe.

Between 16 and 18 of age, he wrote a poem. More precisely, a love poem. But shortly afterwards, the events escalated and of these lines a song emerged. A song he had composed for his first and final love. When he thought about it now, the song actually arose out of typical youthful defiance ... 'How embarrassing, I think I'll keep that better to myself.' He could have never guessed that of all things this song would connect the two of them even beyond death ...

Wei Wuxian woke from his nap. It was already dark outside, but the jingshi was brightly lit. Wei Wuxian blinked. All around new oil lamps and candles, the table covered with lotus - porkrib - soup, his favorite dish. The scent permeated the room and his stomach growled. He was really hungry! He noticed a gentle "Pfff, ...", as if someone laughed at him?

He jumped up and embarrassed, stammered an apology:  
"Oh, I am sorry! I totally overslept! My poor, poor Lan Zhan, you must have been bored yourself to death ... quick, quick, tell me what did you do without me? "

"Apologies are superfluous between us. Sit down. Eat."

"Ahh, Lan Zhan! What's this? Snif ... snif ... lotus - porkrib - soup?!?"

"Mn."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Thank you is also superfluous between us. I love you."

"..."

Wei Wuxian was speechless, his cheeks covered with a light pink. With his head bowed, he finally took his seat and Lan Wangji handed him the soup, which Wei Wuxian enthusiastically spooned, with a relaxed expression and a steady hand.

"Lan Zhan, you've outdone yourself again, so delicious!"  
"Do not speak while eating."  
"Alright, alright. I'm already quiet. ... Lan Zhan? "  
"..."  
"Well, well, then. Later."  
"Mn."

After the meal, Lan Wangji tidied up and Wei Wuxian made himself comfortable on the veranda.

The full moon, the mountain air, the crickets´ chirps and the Emperor's Smile. Wei Wuxian was happy. He sat casually on his pillow and looked up to the stars. Even now all felt like a dream to him, but it was reality, and with that in mind he had to quietly fidget, because this insight was so simple.

He looked around as he heard someone enter the veranda. A tall, white dressed figure, with a thin forehead ribbon and amber eyes, emerged from the darkness like a radiant light, letting the moon pale in comparison. Serene and dignified, the figure did not just come over, but floated towards him. Amused by himself, Wei Wuxian thought, 'Yeah, I think I drank enough ... But seriously, I still can not believe that Lan Wangji is my husband ...'.

Lan Wangji held something. He placed a pine box in front of Wei Wuxian and knelt beside him in one fluid motion. For a while both of them just sat quietly next to each other and watched the starry sky. Finally, Wei Wuxian bursting with curiosity asked:

"Um .., Lan Zhan? What's this? I have never seen this box before? The gold inlays are exquisite, where does it come from?"

"It belonged to my mother."

"...Your mother?"

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian wanted to drop his hand, but Lan Wangji grabbed it and put it on the lid. The polished wood with the gold inlays felt cool and alive, in stark contrast to Lan Wangji's warm palm. Involuntarily, Wei Wuxian held his breath. His fingers began to tingle. What was this? Energy flowed through his fingertips and small sparks sprayed over the gold inlaid work. This flow of energy felt so nostalgic that his heart tightened.

Lan Wangji watched him from aside. As he noticed how Wei Wuxian froze in surprise, a hint of a smile lit up his eyes. He succeeded in surprising his husband, so he allowed himself to trace the little wave of pride inside him for a moment. But then he shook his head lightly as he rested his hand on Wei Wuxian's. Suddenly the sparks on the golden inlays brightend up. They formed a pattern over the golden clouds: a nine-petalled lotus pulsed. It‘s form reflected in Wei Wuxian's wide open eyes who still didn´t dare to move.

Lan Wangji could not look away. He was never be able to look away, neither then nor now. Quietly and deliberately he began to tell:

"This box was a gift. A gift from Lan Qiren to my mother. However, the gold inlays came from your mother. It connects us with the past."

"Lan Zhan ... what is happening here? What is this energy? It is so familiar to me ..."

"I do not know exactly. But I have a guess."

"And how did you come into possession of this treasure?"

"That's easy. My mother hid it well and one day I found it by chance. But that was a long time ago."

Lan Wangji did not continue. Wei Wuxian felt that there was more. But he did not ask any further. He just thought: 'If Lan Wangji is ready, he'll tell me'.

Lan Wangji looked at the box and it clicked. Surprised, Lan Wangji raised an eyebrow when he noticed that the lid of the box had opened. But why did it have a lock for the tin key? A joke, a distraction maneuver?

Wei Wuxian finally pulled his hand away, grinning mischievously and making a welcoming gesture in Lan Wangji's direction:  
"After you, Hanguang-Jun."

"Mn."

Lan Wangji lifted the lid and let Wei Wuxian look inside. The later stared at the contents and took a sharp breath:  
"Ohh, what are these papers? Secret Scrolls of the Lan that I don´t know yet?"

Lan Wangji hesitated for a moment, then shook his head slightly. He visibly kept his breath, dropped his eyes, and said nothing.

Wei Wuxian chuckled:  
"What's that reaction? Are you scared?"

"No."

"So? Spit it out. What is this? Oh, wait, let me guess: these are all confiscated picture books of your students?"

"Wei Ying!"

Wei Wuxian listened, the tone let him tremble slightly and channeled his attention.  
"Yes!"

Lan Wangji emphasized every word:  
"This is from me to you. A gift. Because today is your birthday. "

Silence. Wei Wuxian blinked. What was today? Birthday? His? After he had overcome the first shock, he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand and started to laugh. His bright laughter echoed unrestrained through the cloud recesses and Lan Qiren rolled involuntarily in bed back and forth. Like he dreamt of physical pain.

On the nightly veranda, Wei Wuxian wiped the tears off his face.

"Hahaha! Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan. If it weren‘t you ... True, yes, today is my birthday."

Then he sighed briefly and added unusually serious:  
"My real birthday. Because actually I have two."

"..."

Lan Wangji waited patiently for Wei Wuxian to regain his composure, flung his sleeves back, leaned forward and picked one letter inside the box. With a graceful gesture, he presented it to Wei Wuxian:  
"To you. Read."

Wei Wuxian took the letter:  
"I shall read it here and now?"

"Mn. This is important."

Wei Wuxian muttered:  
"Important?"

Lan Wangji nodded insistently. And Wei Wuxian, who had never been able to resist this disarming and incredibly honest look, opened the envelope. His hands shook softly. ,I'm so excited! What does it say?‘'

He took the noble paper pages out. His eyes fell on the date and he froze. He immediately recognized the writing. Elegant, accurate characters spread on the paper and seemed to tell of sunny, carefree days, but also of deep longing and loneliness. This letter was written about twenty years ago. Twenty years and a whole life.

He breathlessly whispered:  
"Lan ... Zhan, shall I really ... I mean ... shall I just read this?"

"Naturally. This is my gift to you. "

" ...I i ..."

Lan Wangji had deprived him of all words. As usual. He just couldn´t get used to it. He would never. His nose prickled.

He lowered his eyes and began to read and while he read, he sank deeper and deeper into the past and a melody, sweet and clear, got to his head like the Emperor's smile and the words enveloped him with the scent of summer, lotus seeds and medlars. The text made a scenery of mountains and lakes arise from the paper and finally opened the view, to a young man dressed in white, who let his zither sound below a tree and, as if lost to the human world, brought notes and words to paper. One line after another.

And Wei Wuxian witnessed the young man struggling with himself, fighting with himself until he found the perfect words and notes, breaking even the sect rules to express himself in his unique way. Wei Wuxian recognized the song and was astonished like a small child about the fact that his husband had already been dealing with such thoughts all by himself for so long. Forgetting the mealtimes until his brother found him, at a time when others already spoke about war and rebellion.

After devouring the pages, Wei Wuxian dropped his hand and looked up. Lan Wangji's amber gaze rested on him, clear and pure. Then Lan Wangji just silently opened his arms and Wei Wuxian threw himself into the embrace without any hesitation, Lan Wangji wrapped his arms around him and just like this they sat cuddled together under the starry sky.

Wei Wuxian pressed his ear against Lan Wangji, listened to the heartbeat and enjoyd the warmth to the fullest. Then suddenly Lan Wangji tilted his head and kissed his hair:

"Happy birthday, my Wei Ying."


End file.
